Sonic and Tails: Oneshot Misadventures and Stories
by The Writing Noob -Skylar
Summary: Sonic and Tails have their misadventures once in a while. Oneshot humor series.
1. Chili Dogs and Eggman

_So I wanted to try humor... Have fun reading!_

**_Time: After Sonic Adventure 1._**

**_All Sonic and related concepts belong to SEGA. _**

**_Any original ideas in this series are by me. Any relations to other ideas are coincidental. _**

* * *

><p>Sonic and Tails were tired from Eggman's recent exploits. "First, he builds a robot that sprays water… (He shuddered at this moment), then he builds an anti-air contraption to take down the Tornado? PLEASE!" Sonic dug in a fast food restaurant bag, and pulled out a chili dog. "Besides, I know the fat guy can do better…" He shrugged as he took a bite from his chili dog. Tails thought of any possible reasons. "I dunno… Maybe he's just not in the mood, like he usually is." "You've got a point there… but seriously, doesn't he do better?" Tails shrugged, and then dug in the bag to remove another chili dog, covered generously in cheese. Tails paused to examine his dog, nibbled it, and then shrugged again as he bit into it. "I'm bored… There's just nothing to do, you know?" "Maybe we can let Eggman win for just a second, then completely obliterate whatever lame robot he's using to destroy us in a somewhat lame way?" "That's not a half-bad idea, Sonic! But first…" Tails took a generous slurp from his straw, and then he took a deep breath. "Let's go practice humiliation." "Oh come on Tails, we know too many techniques to say that now…" "But that's the best part! Try something completely different!" "Like…" "Uhhh… I don't know, steal a Chaos Emerald, wave it in his face, and then throw it at him?" "Too dangerous… but that can be revised." Sonic smiled as he shoved the remains of his chili dog into his mouth. "Oh, Sonic… by the way…" "What is it, Tails?" "Got a quarter? My breath stinks, and I could really go for a mint." "You haven't changed, Tails, have you?" He smiled as he flicked his best friend a twenty-five cent coin.<p>

* * *

><p>Rate and review, <em>~TWN<em>


	2. Gone Missing

_I couldn't resist. You'll get it when you read the story. Enjoy._

* * *

><p>"SONIC, WHERE DID YOU PUT IT?" Tails yelled. "What, I only had it 5 minutes ago!" Sonic replied, shielding his face. As expected, a sofa cushion was hurtled and hit Sonic's hands. "It was really important, you know! I needed those pictures!" Tails looked from head to toe (this means 'basically everywhere in the workshop'), until he began to fall onto the couch, extremely exhausted. "Sonic… I'm going to get you back for this, you know…" He sighed, and turned over to his back. "Maybe they're just where you're not looking?" "But I've looked EVERYWHERE!" He sobbed a bit, and then stuffed his face into a pillow. Sonic had difficulty hearing Tails' next statements, although he could make them out just enough. "There was something very important in those pictures, you know…" He let a muffled cry in the pillow. "Wow, if it was that important, why didn't you ask me to find them?" "It's personal…" Tails calmed down, then quietly took a nap on the couch.<p>

The next day, Sonic awoke to furious shuffling and rummaging sounds. He got up from bed, and saw that Tails was, once again, looking for those pictures. "Look, if it doesn't hurt too much, can you tell me what was in those pictures…?" Sonic asked Tails, but he shook his head. "It's really personal…" He then pointed to the plant on the windowsill, the small potted plant he kept growing. It began to grow two rose buds. "Oh… I see… Then, why didn't you tell me earlier?" He smiled, making Tails confused. Then, Sonic walked over to a bookshelf, and remove the pictures from in between some books. It had several Tornado blueprints, and a picture of Cosmo and Tails stand side-to-side, smiling. "Hey, that's mine-" Tails snatched the pictures from Sonic, blushed, and then went into the garage and locked the door. "Oh Tails…" Sonic smiled, then went outside to look over the Mystic Ruins.

* * *

><p>I feel very sorry for Tails and Cosmo...<p>

Rate and review.

Without further depression, ~_TWN_


	3. To The Skies

_I tried to think about what would happen if Sonic went skydiving. Sorry if I'm not accurate on it :P_

* * *

><p>"NO WAY!" Sonic yelled at Tails. He peered out from the plane door to see how high it was. Tails had taken Sonic skydiving as a dare. "There's water all over the place! What if I land in it!" Sonic yelled, who was clearly worried about the ocean he could land himself in. "Relax, just take, a breather! You owe me for saving you from Amy, so here's how you will repay me, alright? "No! This is not what I'm doing!" "Do you want me to fetch Amy over here, and go down with you?" Sonic groaned. "Fine… but if I hit the water…"<p>

He jumped out of the plane and felt the wind rushing at him. It would've felt good to be like this, flying downwards, if it had not been near the coast. _Just relax; you can just parachute to the ground… _But Sonic could not calm, as he saw another problem. Amy was on the coast, not aware of Sonic speeding down towards her. _Crap, this isn't good!_ Sonic was sweating, trying to think of a quick way to get out of this situation. "I'm going to get you for this, Tails!" he screamed to the plane, as he let his parachute go. _The speed was fun while it lasted… _He steered with all of his might to the side, but could not get away from Amy. Just before he was about to give up, he felt a grip on his hands, and his backpack slide off. Tails was flying with as much power as he could, steering Sonic over the coast, into a forest, a good distance away from Amy.

"Thanks, Tails. I guess I owe you again? "Don't worry; it was just a coordinate error…" Tails nervously grinned, then took his friend by the shoulder, who was still in a state of shock. "I'll get you a chili dog later…" Tails looked back, and saw Amy. She jumped behind a bush. Tails, knew exactly what she was doing, and dashed off. "But I didn't get to hug you!" she screamed, to Sonic, at least. Tails kept sweating nervously as he got away as far as possible.

* * *

><p>Ideas are like a boat; when the waves are too crazy, the boat sinks.<p>

Without further ado, _~TWN_


End file.
